


Замечательная скука

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, I know it's a cliche, M/M, Sherlock is a drama queen, and i don't care, no plot whatsover, they're in love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок скучает, а Джон не очень ему помогает с этим справиться. Чай не вылечит скуку, не так ли?





	Замечательная скука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautifully Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885141) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

– Мне скучно, – сообщил Шерлок.

Устроившись на диване, он одной согнутой рукой прикрыл глаза, а другая безвольно свисала с подлокотника. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Во всём мире не было ничего, чем можно было бы заняться, и он почти чувствовал, как его мозговые клетки умирают одна за другой. Они падали замертво, как несчастные мухи, попавшие в ловушку между оконными стёклами. Джона не было в гостиной, что тоже не помогало. В чём смысл того, что у Джона выходной, если тот не собирается провести его с ним?

Раздался тихий шелест, когда Джон отложил газету, а потом Шерлок услышал со стороны кухни театральный вздох. – Нет, это не так.

Это было _нелепо_. Откуда Джон мог знать, как себя чувствует Шерлок? Особенно когда он находился в другой комнате, вот мерзавец.

– Конечно, так, – с возмущением возразил Шерлок. – Ты не можешь _представить_, каково это – иметь такой разум, как у меня. Мне нечем заняться, и эта бесконечная скука меня _убивает_. Мой мозг гниёт, пока мы говорим. – Это, по его мнению, прозвучало достаточно драматично.

– Шерлок. – Ножки стула заскрежетали по полу, а затем он услышал, что Джон подошёл к дверям кухни. По крайней мере, это было приятное развитие событий. – Перестань быть такой королевой драмы. Ты закончил последнее дело позавчера. Молли передала тебе коробку неизвестно _чего_ для твоих вчерашних экспериментов, и что бы ты ни делал с этой абсолютно отвратительной овечьей головой, она всё ещё в холодильнике. Тебе не может быть скучно.

– Ты меня не понимаешь, – обвинил его Шерлок. Джон остановился в дверях, и это было слишком далеко от того места, где находился Шерлок. – Я умираю от скуки. Мой пульс становится всё медленнее и медленнее, пока мы разговариваем. Я почти не могу дышать.

Он почти услышал, как Джон закатил глаза – будто по деревянному полу застучали мраморные шарики.

– Лжец.

Шерлок подумал, не поднять ли руку, чтобы взглянуть на Джона, но это требовало слишком больших усилий. Он мог представить, как выглядел Джон, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди и улыбаясь наполовину снисходительно, наполовину раздражённо.

– Скучно, Джон, я не обманываю. Это совершенно разные вещи. Я знаю, что ты не настолько глуп, чтобы их перепутать.

Фыркнув, Джон рассмеялся. – Спасибо, Шерлок. И да, ты – чертовски хороший лжец. – Он услышал тихий шорох ткани, когда Джон выпрямился, а потом тот вернулся на кухню. Что было совершенно неправильным направлением. Боже, Джон иногда был таким несообразительным. – Я сделаю для тебя хорошую чашку чая, ладно? Тебе станет лучше.

– Скучно, Джон. Он не спасёт меня от скуки. Он не защитит мой мозг от разжижения и вытекания из ушей и носа.

– Не надо грубить, Шерлок.

Шерлок закатил глаза. Он был немного разочарован тем, что Джон не удосужился указать, что даже разжиженные мозги не могут вытечь через нос или уши без какого-то дополнительного повреждения черепа и мягких тканей. По крайней мере, как доктор, он должен был знать об этом.

– И, – продолжил Джон, – да, это так. В качестве альтернативы ты всегда можешь совершить приятную, освежающую прогулку. А как насчёт того, чтобы убрать со стола ненужные бумаги? Держу пари, даже ты не можешь знать, что найдёшь, если покопаешься в нижних слоях, они там _вечно_.

Шерлок фыркнул, но уже было ясно, что Джон принял решение, поэтому ничего не мог с этим поделать, кроме как встать и пойти на кухню, чтобы помешать ему заварить чай, чего, очевидно, делать не собирался. Шерлок слишком сильно страдал, чтобы _двигаться_. И он, безусловно, не собирался выходить или, ужас ужасов, начать _убираться_. Это было гораздо хуже, чем лежать и чахнуть. Обычные, скучные люди делали такие вещи. Джон тоже иногда их делал, но он прилагал замечательные усилия, чтобы притворяться скучным и обычным. Большинство людей были достаточно глупы, чтобы поверить в это. Шерлока это, конечно, не обмануло, хотя он должен был признать, что ценил, когда Джон заботился о некоторых домашних ритуалах, которые казались необходимыми – нечестно было оставлять всю работу миссис Хадсон.

Какое-то время он прислушивался к доносящимся с кухни звукам. Джон наполнил чайник, щёлкнул выключателем, а потом шумно порылся в шкафах в поисках чайных пакетиков, сахара и двух чистых кружек.

Наблюдая за ним, Шерлок долго не продержался.

– Джон, – позвал он.

Нет ответа.

– Джон! – повторил он, добавив в свой тон требовательную нотку.

Он получил в ответ ещё один притворный вздох. – А как насчёт той штуки, которую ты сочинял до того, как у нас появилось последнее дело? Ты её не закончил.

– Скучно.

Он услышал, как Джон отвернулся от стойки и открыл холодильник. Молоко. – Это было бы хорошо, ты же знаешь. У тебя рождаются удивительные звуки из скрипки, когда ты  
прилагаешь усилия, чтобы играть, вместо того, чтобы мучить бедную, беззащитную вещь.

– Я не хочу.

– Ты не хочешь. Ну, да.

Шерлок услышал, что чайник закипел. Он решил дать Джону время спокойно приготовить чай, но как только тот поднял кружки со стола и направился в его сторону, почувствовал, что имеет полное право снова продолжить.

– Я всё ещё умираю, Джон.

– Ты в порядке, Шерлок. Поверь мне, я – _доктор_. – Джон остановился у дивана. – Вставай и пей свой чай, принцесса.

Шерлок немного опустил руку, приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на Джона. Тот посмотрел на него, подняв брови, и предложил ему одну из кружек. У чая действительно был чудесный аромат, и Шерлок решил, что возможно, он всё равно его хочет. Он поднял обе руки и позволил Джону передать ему кружку.

– Хмм... – буркнул он.

Джон фыркнул. – Ты очень любезен.

Это прозвучало слишком забавно, учитывая его страдания. Шерлок бросил на него ещё один пристальный взгляд, на этот раз уже обоими глазами, и опустил кружку на живот. Он должен был признать, что тепло, исходящее от неё, было довольно приятным. Это, конечно, не уменьшило скуку, но всё равно было приятно, и он сжал кружку покрепче, чтобы лучше её почувствовать, пока чай не стал обжигать кожу ладоней через фарфор.

Джон продолжал стоять у дивана, еле заметно улыбаясь и потягивая собственный чай.

– Ты должен сесть, чтобы выпить его, Шерлок, – указал он через некоторое время. – Он горячий, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты пролил его себе на лицо, да? И было бы хорошо, если бы ты подвинулся.

Это прозвучало намного лучше. Делить диван с Джоном было совершенно не скучно. На самом деле, наоборот. За последние три недели и четыре дня это привело к разного рода _интересным_ вещам. Шерлок не возражал против того, чтобы эти вещи повторились и в ближайшем будущем.

Он сел, продолжая держать кружку в руках. Джон улыбнулся и уселся на подлокотник. Шерлок устроился так, чтобы можно было прижаться к Джону, а тот, будучи милым, сговорчивым человеком, обнял его за плечи. Шерлок позволил себе опустить взгляд на кружку и попробовал чай. Тот, конечно, был идеальным – сладким и крепким, но всё равно слишком горячим, чтобы пить. Джон всегда делал свой чай идеальным. Он задался вопросом, есть ли научное объяснение тому, почему тот получался вкуснее, когда его заваривал Джон. Он несколько раз пытался точно следовать тому, как его готовил Джон, но даже в лучшем случае результаты всегда были посредственными. Джон не видел никаких проблем с чаем Шерлока, но Шерлок подозревал, что тот может быть доволен всем, что было тёплым и приблизительного нужного цвета. После этого эксперимента он решил оставить приготовление чая Джону, когда это возможно.

– Лучше? – спросил Джон, прерывая его размышления.

– Мне уже не так скучно, – неохотно признался Шерлок. Он не возражал против перерыва, но не хотел выглядеть слишком счастливым, чтобы Джон не решил встать и снова оставить его одного.

– Я так и думал. – Джон прижался поцелуем к волосам Шерлока. – Тебе ведь не было скучно с самого начала, не так ли? Ты просто захотел пообниматься, но не мог об этом попросить.

– Заткнись, – буркнул Шерлок. – Мне было скучно. Мне скучно. Мне нужно дело. – Или больше телесного контакта с Джоном, это тоже может сработать.

Джон не обратил на его слова внимания. – Серьёзно, Шерлок. Ты без проблем можешь потребовать принести тебе телефон, ручку или что-то такое. Даже когда мне приходится идти через всю квартиру, а эта чёртова штука находится в твоём кармане. Я не понимаю, что мешает тебе попросить _этого_. Чёрт, Шерлок, ты можешь просто притащить меня сюда, если хочешь. Я бы не стал сопротивляться.

– Если бы и стал, то проиграл бы.

Джон поднял руку, чтобы потянуть его за волосы, но не сильно. Это было лучше, чем он ожидал.

– Я почти уверен, что не проиграл бы, вообще-то. Я здесь солдат, _гражданский_.

– Ммм... Да, это – ты. – Прихлёбывая чай, Шерлок прижался к Джону. Чай достаточно остыл, чтобы быть оптимальной температуры, и он сделал больший глоток, а потом ещё один.

Джон снова рассмеялся и поцеловал его в волосы. – Тебе это нравится, не так ли? – спросил он, имея в виду не чай. Джон сделал последний глоток чая и потянулся, чтобы поставить кружку на журнальный столик. – Очень сильно, если не ошибаюсь.

– Может быть, – сказал Шерлок. – Это правда. Тебе во мне всё нравится. – Он поднял кружку, чтобы допить свой чай, но Джон приподнял его подбородок, наклонился и прижался лёгким поцелуем к губам.

– По крайней мере, почти всё, – согласился Джон. – Иногда ты мог бы быть чуть меньшим придурком.

– Нет, я не могу, – возразил Шерлок. Допив чай, он поставил кружку на пол и повернулся к Джону. – Ложись. Мне всё равно скучно, и ты должен меня обнять. – Шерлок толкнул Джона в грудь обеими руками. – На спину.

Джон улыбнулся. Его глаза были очень тёмными и очень тёплыми в тусклом свете гостиной. До Джона Шерлок никогда не использовал слово «тёплый» для описания чьих-то глаз. – Что угодно. Тогда дай мне немного места.

Шерлок не собирался покидать диван даже на мгновение, поэтому, поставив одну ногу на пол, перенёс большую часть своего веса на другую, прижался к спинке дивана и позволил Джону лечь. Как только Джон улёгся, Шерлок выпрямил ноги, а потом устроился на нём. Потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы достичь максимального контакта, не слишком сильно толкая Джона, но за время, что это было позволено, Шерлок усовершенствовал это искусство. Устроившись, Шерлок положил голову на грудь Джона, прямо над его ровно бьющимся сердцем, и вздохнул от удовольствия. Это превратилось в стон, когда рука Джона скользнула в его волосы, но Шерлок знал, что тот не подумает, что он против.

– Больше не скучно, я так понимаю? – спросил Джон. Он прозвучал немного самодовольно, но Шерлок решил не обращать на это внимания.

– Нет, мне хорошо, – ответил он.

– Я так и думал.

Джон гладил его по волосам; тепло и идеально. Шерлок уткнулся в грудь Джона, наслаждаясь запахом его кожи. Этот мужчина не имел права так хорошо пахнуть. Он не имел права быть настолько абсолютно замечательным. Иногда Шерлоку казалось, что он не может дышать, когда Джона не было рядом.

– Джон?

– Да?

– Ты лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, – признался Шерлок, отчасти потому, что это была абсолютная правда, а отчасти потому, что эти слова могли вызывать у Джона интересную реакцию. Шерлок ожидал видимого потрясения и, если повезёт, даже заикания.

Джон не разочаровал. Он замер, перестав под Шерлоком даже дышать. Подождав, Шерлок позволил себе провести рукой по боку Джона, а потом скользнул под джемпер и рубашку, чтобы найти обнажённую, тёплую кожу. Он мог почувствовать учащённое сердцебиение Джона.

Джон снова начал дышать, и рука в волосах Шерлока возобновила поглаживание.

– Ты... – начал Джон, сглотнув и прочистив горло. – Ты... то есть я...

Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы прижаться медленным, долгим поцелуем к груди Джона через слои одежды. – Всё в порядке, Джон. Я знаю.

Джон выдохнул, а Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил, как тот вздрогнул.

– Ты... очень важен для меня. Самое важное... я имею в виду... _Шерлок_...

– Тише, – шепнул Шерлок. – Я знаю, Джон. Я знаю.

Джон кивнул. Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джоном, и выражение его лица сказало всё, что тот не мог выразить словами. Шерлок улыбнулся и снова положил голову на грудь Джону. Тот ещё не был готов к большим признаниям, и это было нормально. Но когда-нибудь это обязательно произойдёт. Шерлок давно сказал бы эти три глупых слова, но Джон подавился бы ответом, прежде чем смог бы тоже их произнести. Они оба будут иметь в виду именно то, что скажут. Это будет ощущаться прекрасно, но ничего не изменит, потому что то, что у них было, уже было прекрасно.

А на данный момент Шерлок был совершенно доволен тем, что позволял Джону выражать свои чувства действиями. Джон готовил чай, мирился с настроениями Шерлока, не выбрасывал овечью голову и образцы лёгких от Молли, и это говорило о многом. Он бросал всё, что делал, только чтобы иметь возможность полежать вместе на диване, просто чувствуя дыхание друг друга. Он спал в постели Шерлока каждую ночь и выражал свои чувства руками, губами и каждым дюймом кожи.

Шерлок крепче обнял Джона и закрыл глаза. Иногда немного скуки – это хорошо, решил он, потому что она помогает ему в этом. В конце концов, он вернётся к своим экспериментам и закончит композицию, и в какой-то момент у него будет новое дело, но пока был очень доволен тем, что лежал здесь, слушая сердцебиение Джона и чувствуя эти маленькие человеческие эмоции, которые оказались не такими скучными, как он всегда считал.


End file.
